Happily ever after?
by Trickster45
Summary: SEQUEL TO NEW BEGINNINGS. Mist is living happily in the Brotherhood with her friend's Claire, Wanda, Moon and the rest of the BH, she even has a boyfriend! This time a "New guy" arrives. He later brings Apocalypse back! Only time will tell what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Mist woke up. She remembered that her best friend, Moon had moved in with the Brotherhood. She got up and walked into the kitchen. She walked up to the fridge and grabbed a soda, like every morning, and she sat down. She waited and waited until Moon walked in.

"Good morning, have a good sleep?" Mist asked.

"Yeah, what about you?" Moon answered.

"Okay"

Mist saw Moon's gaze turn over to her soda.

"Why do you always have a soda for breakfast?" Moon asked.

"I don't have breakfast, just like Wanda" Mist replied simply. Moon smiled and got herself some toast. Then Wanda appeared at the doorway.

"Pietro isn't as fast as us today" Mist said. Wanda smiled and sat down.

"What should we do today?" Wanda asked.

"I don't know, we could go to the mall, just us girls" Mist replied.

"I'm okay with that" Moon said.

"Yeah I could use some new clothes and lets bring Claire with us" Wanda grinned.

Then Pietro appeared in the front doorway. Mist smiled when she saw him and he smiled back. Then the rest of the BH walked in. Once Claire and Moon finished eating Mist stood up and walked behind Pietro.

"Me, Claire, Wanda and Moon are going to the mall today, okay." Mist said

Pietro nodded and she walked out the door with her buddies, she turned around and blew him a kiss. Then she grabbed Lance's keys and quickly got into his jeep. Once everyone was in she put the keys in the key hole, she heard a rumble and drove off. She saw Lance running out the door and cursing them, but she didn't care.

"Are you sure you should be driving? You have never drove before." Moon pointed out.

"Don't worry, but if you distract me, we're all dead" Mist said. As soon as she said that they didn't talk till they reached the mall. Mist got out of the car and dug into her pocket and got a 10 dollar bill.

"I need to go to the bank and get some more money" she told them.

So they walked into the mall and to the nearest bank. Mist got 100 dollars in cash. She handed some to her friends and she had about 50 left. They walked to a Starbucks. Mist got apple cider.

"How can you drink that on a day like this?" Claire asked

Mist shrugged. "I guess I'm too awesome"

They laughed. Mist got a coffee for Pietro. She would give it to him when they got back.

"Now lets get you those clothes" Mist told Wanda.

They walked into some random clothing store. They looked around. Mist saw a cool black shirt that said: Come to the dark side cause we have fresh cookies. Mist showed it to them and they all laughed. She looked around and saw a nice dark black and purple striped long sleeve shirt. Then she saw some nice black jeans. She showed them to Wanda and she took them into the changing room. Mist looked around and saw a nice purple long sleeve. She grabbed it off the rack. She also saw some jeans and grabbed those too. She waited for Wanda. When Wanda came out she smiled.

"It totally fits you Wanda." She said. Wanda smiled and went back in to change into her normal clothes. She looked around and saw Moon staring at a yellow tank top.

"Why don't you buy it?" Mist asked her.

"Its too much money." Moon pointed out.

Mist handed her another 5 dollars. Moon smiled and hugged her, then she went into the change room to try it on. Claire came around the corner,she was carrying a light blue T-shirt. Mist waited until they were finished. They walked over to the cash register. They gave the girl their clothes. Mist saw an air freshener and grabbed it and gave it to the girl.

"Why did you do that?" Moon asked.

"1 word, Toad" She replied. Wanda laughed.

They walked out, they all held bags, and Mist held a coffee.

They decided to have something to eat. They walked into the food court. Mist saw Scott and Jean. She saw their pop and she made it pour out of the cup and some spilled on Scott. Mist was laughing so hard, Claire, Moon, and Wanda noticed and they started to laugh.

They put their stuff on the table. Mist sat at the table to guard their stuff while they got some food. Then Claire came back and Mist ran to the nearest Dairy Queen, she got a flurry thing. (Or whatever its called) She walked back and she sat down and ate/drank her flurry. Then she felt someone was behind her. She looked up and saw Scott and Jean looking angry, she noticed that Scott was wet from the pop. She tried her hardest not to laugh and she also noticed Claire was trying to hold it in, Moon was laughing out loud and Wanda was covering her mouth.

"What are you doing here and how did the pop explode!" Scott yelled.

Mist shrugged "First off, we are here because we want to. Second off, I don't care how or why the pop exploded so leave us alone" she said.

Scott and Jean walked away and Mist laughed.

They stood up and went for a little walk around the mall. Wanda noticed some creepy place and wanted to go in. Mist went in but Claire and Moon were kinda freaked out so they didn't go in. Wanda came out with some nice earrings and Mist came out looking like her normal self. They walked around more and more until Mist saw some cool shoes. She ran in and came out with the pair of shoes. They went out and put their stuff in the trunk of Lance's jeep. Then they ran back in, Mist got some more money and they went in the theater and watched a movie. They went up to the middle of the theater. Mist looked at the person in front of her and noticed it was the guy she spilled her pop on, she also saw the person she stuck her gum in their hair and she saw she person she got kicked out. Moon also noticed these people and they went to the back of the theater.

When the movie was finished they went back into the jeep. Mist pulled out the keys and they drove back to the boarding house. They walked in with their stuff. Mist had the coffee and the shoes in her hands. She saw Pietro sitting on the couch. As soon as he saw her he got up.

Mist smiled

"Here these are for you" she said and handed him the shoes and the coffee. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks" he replied he took a sip of the coffee and tried on the shoes. He ran around the house. "These are great!"

She smiled and went into Toad's room and put the air freshener under his bed, which stunk really bad. Then she walked into Claire's room.

"We should do that again" Claire said.

Mist nodded and walked back into the kitchen. She grabbed another soda and sat down looking out the window. She knew she would dread tomorrow, since she had to go back to school.


	2. Chapter 2

Mist woke up. She rubbed her eyes and got ready. Then she walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a soda and chugged it down, until it was empty. She threw it out and walked into the living room. She saw Pietro and she sat beside him. He put his arm around her and they watched T.V. until they had to go to school. She got up and put her backpack on, then she saw Moon and Claire, Wanda decided not to go to school today. She walked with them to school. They sat under the tree in the shade. Mist noticed a boy staring at her. Mist ignored him, she recognized him as a freshman but she couldn't remember his name.

Anyways, Mist put her sunglasses and lay back on the tree, she had a nice talk with Claire and Moon until it was time to go in. She walked into homeroom, she put her sunglasses off and sat beside Pietro. She was ready to fall asleep until the announcements came on. But all she heard was.

"Blah blah Boys washroom blah blah please follow these simple rules blah blah..." until she heard a "My Mist Vandicamp come to the office right away" Mist sighed and walked out and into the office. She walked right into his office.

"Ah. Miss Vandicamp, Don't worry your not in trouble. I remember hearing you at the singing contest a while ago and I was wondering if you could judge our singing contest" He said.

"Sure I would love to" She said. Even though she knew she had no choice. She guessed that he didn't know she was a mutant.

"Alright, well the contest is tomorrow, that will be all" He replied.

She nodded and walked back to class and sat down.

"What happened?" Pietro, Claire, and Moon said at the same time.

"I have to eat pies for the rest of my life" She grinned.

"Really?" Claire asked.

"No, I have to judge the singing contest" Mist told her

"Cool! I wonder who will enter." Moon replied

"There's a sign up sheet in front of the office, I already entered" Pietro said smugly

Mist smiled and waited for class to start.

Lunch time

Mist grabbed her lunch from her locker and entered the barfateria. She sat down with Claire and Moon.

"I am going to be up all night trying to get my homework done" Claire wined "Your so lucky that you can finish it in like 2 minutes"

Mist smiled "If you stop wining then I might do it for you"

Mist looked behind her and noticed that same guy who was staring at her that morning, was staring at her again. Moon noticed what she was looking at.

"Hey thats Bobby Drake one of the X-men" Moon said

"So" Mist said

"Nothing just wanted to point it out" Moon replied.

They finished their lunch and went back to class.

After School

Mist grabbed her backpack from her locker and closed it. She saw Pietro beside her.

"Come on, lets go" She said.

They walked home, or rather Mist was in Pietro's arms and he ran home. He set her down and she opened the door and threw her backpack down. She walked upstairs and into her room, she blew Pietro a kiss from her door and closed it.

She opened one of her drawers and picked up her book: The Golden Compass. When she finished her book it was 9:30. She decided to go to bed early for tomorrow.

Tomorrow

Mist sat up and yawned. She got out of bed and went to her closet and grabbed her purple long sleeve she bought a few days ago. She put it on and walked downstairs. Instead of grabbing a pop from the fridge she poofed it up. Less hassle. Then she checked the time: 8:00. She sighed. Class started at 9:00. She didn't bother grabbing her backpack, she just walked out with her soda and into the fresh air, a nice cool breeze on a hot day, perfect.

She walked all the way to school, she knew she would be early but she didn't care. She saw the school, she sat under the tree like she always did, and put her sunglasses on and her i-pod. She waited for a while, then she saw Bobby Drake. He walked up to her.

"Hi I'm Bobby, you must be Mist, I heard your judging the contest" He said.

"Yeah, are you entering?" Mist asked

"Yeah," he replied

She nodded "Cool"

He blushed, before he could say anything else Pietro ran towards her and picked her up and moved her to another shady place. Mist smiled.

"Couldn't take it without me?" she asked. She saw Bobby's hands glow blue then back to his normal skin color.

"Nope" He replied. They lay there, Mist lay in his arms. They waited until the bell rang. They went inside and waited for school to end. When it did mostly everyone headed to the gym. Moon was talking to some of the X-men on the way down. Mist sat in the table in front of the microphone. She tapped her pen on the table waiting for it to start. She groaned. Then finally the principal stepped up to the microphone.

"As you all know, there was a sheet in front of the office for the singing contest, and now that day has come. The judge for the contest is one of bayville's last winners, Mist Vandicamp! Who also goes to bayville high" Kelly introduced.

Mist looked back and waved.

"Now let the contest begin! First up is..."

**Well thats the next chapter, so who do you think should win the contest:**

**-Pietro (Singing ?)  
**

**- Bobby (Singing Crazy for this girl)**

**I prefer Pietro but its up to the first one who reviews this chapter.**

**And Yes, Moon does hang out with some of the X-men (But mostly Amara and the new recruits)**

**And can someone give me a song for Pietro to sing?  
**

**Hope you liked the chapter (I know it didn't have a lot that happened in it but there will be more in the next few chapters) :P**


	3. Chapter 3

"Bobby Drake singing Crazy for this girl" The principal finished. Bobby stepped up to the microphone, the music started to play and he began to sing:

_She rolls the window down_

_And she_

_Talks over the sound_

_Of the cars that pass us by_

_And I don't know why_

_But she's changed my mind_

_Would you look at her_

_She looks at me_

_She's got me thinking about her constantly_

_But she don't know how I feel_

_And as she carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she's figured out_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

_Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl_

_She was the one to hold me_

_The night_

_The sky fell down_

_And what was I thinking when_

_The world didn't end_

_Why didn't I know what I know now_

_Would you look at her_

_She looks at me_

_She's got me thinking about her constantly_

_But she don't know how I feel_

_As she carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she'll figure out_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

_Right now_

_Face to face_

_All my fears_

_Pushed aside_

_And right now_

_I'm ready to spend the rest of my life_

_With you_

_Would you look at her_

_She looks at me_

_She's got me thinking about her constantly_

_But she don't know how I feel_

_AS she carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she's figured out_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

_Would you look at her_

_She looks at me_

_She's got me thinking about her constantly_

_But she don't know how I feel_

_And as she carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she's figured out_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

Mist noticed the whole time he sang he was looking at her. Pietro noticed, he looked pretty mad too. Then Pietro was called up, the prinipal said he was going to sing Down by Jay Sean feat Lil Wayne.

_Baby are you down down down down down,_

_Down, down,_

_Even if the sky is falling down,_

_Down, down_

_Ooh _

_You ought a know, tonight is the night to let it go,_

_Put on a show, i wanna see how you lose control,_

_So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,_

_So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape._

_So baby don't worry, you are my only,_

_You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,_

_You'll be my only, no need to worry,_

_Baby are you down down down down down,_

_Down, Down,_

_Baby are you down down down down down,_

_Down, Down,_

_Even if the sky is falling down,_

_Just let it be, come on and bring your body next to me,_

_I'll take you away, hey, turn this place into our private getaway,_

_So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,_

_So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape,_

_So baby don't worry, you are my only,_

_You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,_

_You'll be my only, no need to worry,_

_Baby are you down down down down down,_

_Down, Down,_

_Baby are you down down down down down,_

_Down, Down,_

_Even if the sky is falling down,_

_Even if the sky is falling down like she supposed to be,_

_She gets down low for me,_

_Down like her temperature, 'cause to me she zero degree,_

_She cold, over freeze,_

_I got that girl from overseas,_

_Now she my miss America,_

_now can i be her soldier please,_

_I'm fighting for this girl,_

_I'm a battlefield of love,_

_Don't it look like baby cupid sent his arrows from above,_

_Don't you ever leave the side of me,_

_Indefinitely, not probably,_

_and honestly im down like the economy,_

_Yeahhhhhh_

_So baby don't worry, you are my only,_

_You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,_

_You'll be my only, no need to worry,_

_Baby are you down down down down down,_

_Down, Down,_

_Baby are you down down down down down,_

_Down, Down,_

_Even if the sky is falling down_

Mist had to admit, she was impressed. He had the looks, the voice, and the moves to make a girl swoon.

Later everyone had finished singing and she had come up with the winner.

"And the results are in the winner is.... Pietro Maximoff" The principal finished. It seemed like everyone but the X-geeks were satisfied with her pick. The principal gave Pietro his trophy. He grinned and she smiled at him. She decided to put the microphone back in the closet. She opened the door and set it down. When she was walking out she saw Pietro standing in front of her. He closed the door and smiled. He kissed her until Mist had to say something.

"Pietro?" she asked

"Yeah?"

"Were in a closet" she replied smoothly

"I know, its the best place ever, well next to the bedroom" He grinned. She blushed, he opened the door and they walked out. Mist saw Bobby glaring at Pietro. They walked outside and towards home. Until Pietro said:

"Hey who's that!" Mist looked but didn't see anything then when she faced him she saw he was holding a rose. She grabbed it and smiled. She kissed him. Then she sensed something, or rather someone. Magneto.

She looked around but didn't see him.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Magneto is coming" she replied, but before he could answer they saw Magneto on some kind of platform. There was an extra one too.

"Come Pietro and Mist, I need something to ask of both of you" He replied. Pietro stood on the platform and so did Mist.

When they reached his base, they went in some kind of room. Then he spoke to Mist.

"Mist I need you to look into the past around the 1000's see if you can find something.. different" He told her

Mist nodded. She looked into 1000. Nothing strange there. Then she got to 1010. There was this strange kind of device. Then it disappeared. Mist looked into 1011 and there it was again!

"There's this strange device, it-it was in 1010 then it moved into 1011" She explained. Magneto nodded.

"Just as I feared, it seems like Apocalypse is moving forward into time, hoping to get back in our time." He explained.

Pietro looked terrified. Mist remembered something about Apocalypse, all she knew was that they defeated him. Or did they just put him somewhere in time?

"Anyways if you don't mind Mist I would like to have a talk with Pietro for a moment" Magneto told her. Mist nodded and walked out the door and sat on the floor next to it. She waited for a moment. She couldn't hear anything, but then she heard a crash. She heard Pietro yelling. She wondered what he was yelling about but she didn't bother to listen. Then the door opened and Pietro stormed out. He waved his hand to follow him and she did. They got on the platform, Mist moved it, until she had to ask him.

"Wat happened in there?" she asked. His eyes flared with anger.

"He wants he to get you pregnant" He replied

**Ooooo. Awesomeness. So how did you like it? The last part just came to me on the bus (Yeah I know it's amazing where I get this stuff) Well pls. reply and thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

"What!?" Mist screamed. " First off I don't no anything about parenting and second off I am sixteen!"

"I know, he only want's someone else to follow him, don't worry I won't let that happen to you" he told her, he put his arm around her and she felt okay. She calmed down as they reached the ground. They got off and Mist put the platform back with her mind. Then they finished walking home, when they reached inside Mist walked into the living room where Moon and Claire were. She told them all about what happened.

"What gives him the right.." Claire started but Moon cut her off.

"I swear I am going to strangle him for saying that"

"Don't worry I have got it all under control" Mist explained I hope she thought.

"I'm going for a drive, be back in a hour" Mist told them. She walked outside and hopped into Lance's jeep and put his keys in that she stole. She drove all around bayville and thought. Do I want a child? Is it hard work? Wait I don't want a child. Sure I loved Pietro but a child is... complicated. And besides what would Magneto do? Would he steal it? It. That's what it is. I can't even say what it is. Even if I had a child it would hate me. I'm sure of it. I wouldn't even know how to take care of it. I can't do anything if I do have a child. Say goodbye to sweet romance, to fun, to everything. I'm only sixteen. Mist wiped a tear from her eye. I can't love something I don't care about, something that can destroy my life forever. Well hopefully that doesn't happen. Mist turned on the radio and listened to the song:

_There's another world inside of me_

_That you may never see_

_There're secrets in this life_

_That I can't hide_

_Somewhere in this darkness_

_There's a light that I can't find_

_Maybe it's too far away..._

_Or maybe I'm just blind..._

_Or maybe I'm just blind..._

_So hold me when I'm here_

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_Hold me when I'm scared_

_And love me when I'm gone_

_Everything I am_

_And everything in me_

_Wants to be the one_

_You wanted me to be_

_I'll never let you down_

_Even if I could_

_I'd give up everything_

_If only for your good_

_So hold me when I'm here_

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_You can hold me when I'm scared_

_You won't always be there_

_So love me when I'm gone_

_Love me when I'm gone..._

_When your education X-Ray_

_Cannot see under my skin_

_I won't tell you a damn thing_

_That I could not tell my friends_

_Roaming through this darkness_

_I'm alive but I'm alone_

_Part of me is fighting this_

_But part of me is gone_

_So hold me when I'm here_

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_Hold me when I'm scared_

_And love me when I'm gone_

_Everything I am_

_And everything in me_

_Wants to be the one_

_You wanted me to be_

_I'll never let you down_

_Even if I could_

_I'd give up everything_

_If only for your good_

_So hold me when I'm here_

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_You can hold me when I'm scared_

_You won't always be there_

_So love me when I'm gone_

_Or maybe I'm just blind..._

_So hold me when I'm here_

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_Hold me when I'm scared_

_And love me when I'm gone_

_Everything I am_

_And everything in me_

_Wants to be the one_

_You wanted me to be_

_I'll never let you down_

_Even if I could_

_I'd give up everything_

_If only for your good_

_So hold me when I'm here_

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_You can hold me when I'm scared_

_You won't always be there_

_So love me when I'm gone_

_Love me when I'm gone..._

_Love me when I'm gone_

_When I'm Gone_

_When I'm Gone_

_When I'm Gone_

Mist smiled as she listened to the song. It was a nice song, but it didn't make her feel better, she turned off the radio and rode home. By the time she got home it was 1:00 in the morning. She would be very tired by the time she woke up. She got out of the jeep and into her room. She turned on the lights and noticed someone in her bed. Pietro. He wasn't sleeping. In fact he was waiting for her. She smiled and got inside her bed next to Pietro and turned off the lights.

**Okay thats it for this chapter, basically its what Mist is thinking, well I need Idea's for the next one. How about its in an X-man's P.O.V. and what they hear about whats going on with Apocalypse. Well see you. **

**P.s. if you got any questions just ask an I will answer.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh dear" Professor X said

"Whats wrong?" Wolverine asked

"Just as I feared, Apocalypse is traveling trough time into ours" Professor X replied

"What!?" Wolverine yelled

"He should be here by the end of this week, we must train our students harder so they will be ready"

Wolverine nodded and left. The Professor wheeled back to his desk and tried grabbed the phone and dialed Mist's cell number.

"Hello?" Mist asked

"Its Professor X" He said

"How' you get my cell number!" she yelled

"No time for questions...."

Mist walked around looking for the professor. She didn't see anyone, but she sensed someone. Then she felt a collar go around her neck. She tried to get it off but it kept shocking her until she was whacked in the head with a bat. She fell unconscious to the floor.

Mist woke up and saw a strange place. Where Am I she asked herself. She saw she was tied to a chair and she still had that stupid collar on her Of course She saw the door open and her eyes widened as she remembered the guy who pushed her off a skyscraper, was standing in front of her.

"Who are you?" she blurted out.

"Don't you remember me? My daughter" He told her. Mist glared.

Her mom died a long time ago, her father killed her mother and left, Victoria, her sister that she would call "Mom" Took care of her and her younger brother Thorn. They ran way to New york where they got a house and lived. She never knew that she would meet her father again and when she did she vowed for him to pay for her mother's death.

Mist twisted around. "I can't believe it. My own daughter, a mutant. Someone call the MRD and tell them their missing a mutant" he laughed evilly

"Why, why, you-you foul retard! You killed our mother for no reason! What kind of father are you" She yelled

"Actually, your mother was getting suspicious so I had to... dispose of her" he told her. Mist tried to burn the rope around her back slowly.

"What were you planning to do?" she asked

"That's none of your business, you know I think your more like me" he started

"I will never be like you, I am not a murderer, I don't kill my own family. I'm not going to kill my boyfriend" she told him

"Well a boyfriend, what is he a mutant too? What's his name?" he mocked

"Why should I tell you? You never cared about me" She told him

"You wound me, you really do. That's why I'm going to do a little test on you, see if I can take your powers and use them for something"

"You think I'm just going to let you do that." she snorted

"Why do you think your tied up in a chair?" he grinned.

She smiled and broke free from the chair

"What did you just say?" she asked.

He went for a little controller but she took it away from his reach and grabbed it and ran out the door. She ran all the way to the institute and at the door, she rang it and waited until someone answered it. Kurt.

"V'at are you doing here?" he asked

"I need to see the professor now!" she yelled. He nodded and took her to his office. She walked in and saw the professor.

"Why are you late" he asked

"Its a long story, I need you to get this collar off me, If I try to use my powers to get it off it zaps me!" she told him

He examined the collar.

"Well I can get it off, do you have the controller for it?" he asked

She reached into her pocket and took out the controller and gave it to him. He examined it and carefully opened the back and snapped some wires until the collar popped off.

"If you don't mind I would like to borrow this for a little" he told her

"Yeah have fun, I don't want anything from my father" she stormed off back to the brotherhood house. She saw Moon looking at her when she opened the door.

"Where were you!" she yelled

"At my retarded father's place" she told her and she walked to the fridge and grabbed a soda.

**That's it. Well I wonder what to do for the next chapter. Hope you liked it! **


	6. Chapter 6

Mist was dreaming.

_"No! Why?" Her mother asked_

_ "Because, you have to much information, you have learned to much already, I have to do what I must" Her father replied. Mist thought they were just having a regular fight like they did everyday, she was 5 years old. She peeked through the door and saw her father standing with something in his hand, she saw the thing go thought her mothers belly._

_ "No!!!" her mother screamed. Her father jumped out of the window and her mother laying on the ground with red liquid coming out of her, the thing was still in her mothers stomach._

_ "Mother!" she screamed_

_ "Mist, my little princess, I am going away and I won't come back." her mother managed to speak._

_ "No! You can't leave! I still need you, me, Victoria and Thorn" Mist cried._

_ "It was my time, I need you to take care of your older sister and your younger brother for me, you need to run away, far from here, out of the country, can you do that, can you do that for me?" her mother asked_

_ "Yes, what about dad?" Mist asked_

_ "You must stay away from him at all times." her mother told her. "Goodbye my sweet little trickster princess" and with that her mother closed her eyes, never to open again. Mist went to her older sister's room and told her what happened, they left right away with little baby Thorn in her arms. They ran out of the country, Victoria got a job delivering messages and Mist was to take care of Thorn,she would also steal food, until a family gave them shelter and everything they needed. The family was gypsy and one day they were killed, The Vandicamp children decided to become Gypsy's in their honor, they recived their home, money and everything they ever owned, it said so in their will, only their daughter, Moon survived, they lived together until Moon was taken away by her Uncle and Aunt and Moon moved to Bayville. Moon was forced to become American. Later the Vandicamp children found out they were bieng tracked down and were forced to move, so they moved to Bayville. Mist was later pushed off a skyscraper by her father and she woke up screaming._

Pietro eyes opened and they shifted to Mist who was sitting up. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing j-just a nightmare" she told him. He nodded and lay down, Mist sat up for a while until she rested her head on her pillow next to Pietro. She closed her eyes again and dreamed, though this time she was in a strange place, everything was white until a person appeared.

_"Mother?" Mist asked_

_ "Yes dear, it is me, don't worry, I have something to tell you." Her mother replied._

_ "Yes?" Mist asked again._

_ "There will be a time, the Misty air will over power the Apocalypse, after the Phoenix will rise and the mutants will have to fight, the Moon will not be strong but her soul will be placed into the heir of the gypsy princess." her mother told her softly._

_ "What does that mean?" Mist asked_

_ "If only I could tell you," her mother brushed Mist's hair with her hand "Now I must go, I will always watch over you my little princess" and with that her mother faded into the light. Then Mist woke up_

Mist opened her eyes. She turned around, Pietro was gone, she guessed he woke up. She got out of bed and put her feet on the cold floor, she walked into the kitchen and to the fridge,

"Damn, no soda's left" she mumbled. So she poofed up a soda and she chugged it down her throat until she was done. She heard some laughs and saw Pyro and Claire, Pyro's arm was around her, Moon came out and man did she look horrible, her hair was all frizzed, her eyes were half way open, she was walking like he was drunk.

"Wow" Mist whispered. Moon turned to face Mist.

"Couldn't sleep?" Mist asked.

"How did you know, I heard you had some troubles too" Moon answered

"Yep, apparently," Mist grinned. Wanda walked in and went to the fridge.

"Damn, out of soda's" she said. Mist poofed up another soda and handed it to Wanda.

"Jeez you should get some _real_ breakfast" Moon told them

"This is real, else I would be holding nothing" Mist replied slyly. Moon just rolled her eyes and grabbed some cereal.

"Thank goodness Toad isn't in here to stink up the kitchen, else we would be in big trouble" Mist muttered. Then Toad walked in. "Spoke to soon" Claire nagged her.

"Next time I'm just going to keep my mouth shut," Mist smiled "Like that'll happen" Mist mumbled.

"Hey me and Pyro are going on a date to the fireworks at the park tonight, wanna come with Pietro?" Claire asked.

"Sure, but are you sure? I wouldn't wanna ruin it for you two" Mist replied

"Of course not, I'm your friend" Claire replied.

"Alright I'm in" Mist smiled. Claire smiled back. "We leave at 6:00, after we might go to a restaurant"

Mist grinned and walked outside to get some _fresh_ air.

Later

Mist was getting ready, she wore a nice black shirt with a thin purple scarf, she wore blue jeans and black boots. She walked out of her room, and to the front door waiting for Pietro, Claire, and Pyro. Claire walked down wearing a red shirt and a black skirt.

"How exactly are we supposed to get to the park?" Claire asked

Mist smiled slyly and held up keys to Lance's jeep that she stole from his room under his picture of Kitty. Mist didn't even need to use her powers to find it. Claire just nodded. Pietro and Pyro walked down. Pietro put his arm around Mist until they reached the jeep, Mist and Claire sat in the front while the boys sat in the back. Mist put the keys in the keyhole and she put the car into gear.

"Are you sure you know how to drive a car 'mate?" Pyro asked

"No, so don't make me run into a tree." Mist replied

Mist started driving, everyone was holding and praying that Mist would not run into a tree, everyone had their seat belts on except Mist.

"So where is the park?" Mist asked

"Just keep going forward" Claire told her. They entered the park. Pyro put his arm around Claire, or what they thought was Claire, she turned invisible and everyone was staring at Pyro and his arm that was over "Nothing." Mist grabbed the two blankets in the back and she lay them down on the hill. Pietro put the basket on the ground and he was holding four glasses and a bottle of wine. Mist shrugged, she remembered the taste of wine, she stole it from someone in a gypsy camp, she remembered drinking the whole bottle and the way she acted, she smiled at that memory. Pyro and Claire sat down on a blanket and Pietro and Mist on the other. Pyro poured the wine he offered some to Mist.

"Just a little" Mist replied. Pietro took the same amount of Mist, Claire and Pyro took a whole glass. Mist grabbed some grapes from the basket and she lay down looking at the sky. Once everyone was done they lay down. Then the fireworks started.

"I think they could be better" Pyro said. Mist grinned and he started shooting fire into the air. Mist laughed as everyone started running screaming

"Now thats what I'm talking about!" Pyro exclaimed. Claire smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. They watched the fireworks until they were done. Then they went to the restaurant and then went home. Mist went into her room and saw someone on her bed, Bobby. She turned around to leave but he froze the door shut.

"Let me out!" Mist yelled. He just walked closer and closer until he was holding her hand. Then Mist heard Blob yelling: Outta my way, Mist ran out of the way and Blob broke the door down. Pietro zipped into her room and saw Booby, his eyes flared, a punch went into Bobby's nose, there were many crashes and the yells saying: Why are you in my girlfriend's room! He kept yelling until Booby jumped out of the window, he turned around to face Mist then he said:

"One day you will be mine, I promise you that" then he turned around and walked away. Mist turned around and fixed the door and everything that was broken. Then she watched Pietro storm off into his room. Mist walked downstairs and into the kitchen. She looked at the Moon for a while until it was very late. She walked into Pietro's room and saw he was awake. She crawled in next to him she put her arm around his waist, he turned around to face her. He smiled and hugged her.

"I wont let anything bad happen to you, I promise you" He told her soothingly. She smiled and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Mist got out of bed, she didn't know what to do today, well, that is until the phone rang. Mist answered it.

"Hello?" she asked

"It's me professor X, I need to talk to you after school." he told her

"Why?" she asked again

"Because your the only one who will understand" then he hung up. Mist looked at the phone and shrugged, she put it down and got ready for school.

Lunch time.

Mist sat at a table with Moon. They talked until Mist saw Bobby coming towards them, he looked at Moon.

"What do you want" Mist asked

He ignored her and faced Moon. "Moon, will you go out with me?"

"What!?" Moon asked and yelled at the same time. "Um... sure"

"Okay, Friday?" he asked.

"Sure" Moon replied. He looked at Mist who had no expression. He walked away and Moon turned to face Mist.

At the institute

Mist walked past the defenses and rang the doorbell and saw Storm.

"Hi, The professor called me" She told her. Storm smiled

"Come right in"

Mist smiled back and entered Xaiver's office.

"Ah, Mist,"

"Why did you call me?" She asked.

"Because, I know that Magneto wanted you to look back in time" he told her. She nodded and remembered the whole scene. "Well, as you know Apocalypse is traveling in time, where is he now?" he asked. Mist took a look in the 1900's and saw the machine.

"1900" she told him

"We're running out of time, I need you to get the Brotherhood ready, I have a feeling that this will not go well, can you get the brotherhood ready for this?" he asked.

"Of course, but that's not why you called me" she told him

"No, I know of your past Mist, I know what your father did, I know that your a gypsy, and I know what you mother told you a few days ago" Mist stared at him "Do you know what it means?" she asked

"Yes, but I cannot tell you, or else it might ruin the future" he told her. She nodded and started to walk away, "Goodbye professor" and she left for home.

When she got home she felt a little pain but it left, she saw Moon and she smiled at her, but she didn't smile back. Later when Mist thought everyone was asleep she decided to got to bed also. While she was heading off for bed she saw Moon crying. Mist walked up to her.

"Whats wrong?" she asked

Moon stared at the ground "I-I can't explain it, remember when I was angry at you for liking Pietro, well I don't think that was me. Something is inside of me, I can feel it, and it-its... bad," Moon said. Mist stared into Moon's green eyes. She remembered when they were black and Mist thought of a question that never came to her mind at the time: Why were her eyes black before?

"Can you see if you can find out what it is?" Moon asked her. Mist put her hands beside Moon's head and tried to find it, then she saw something black then it turned into what looked like a phoenix, Mist blacked out for a minute then she opened her eyes.

"You were right, It is something bad, it-it looked like a phoenix"


	8. Chapter 8

Mist and Moon were in Lance's jeep. Moon had a horrible headache. Moon was looking out beside her.

"Where are we going?" Moon asked

"The institute." Mist answered, her eyes on the road.

"Why?" Moon asked

"Because, something is wrong inside of you, It's spreading though your entire system and I think the professer will know how to control it. Moon the thing inside of you looked like a Phoenix, and I am not taking any chances"

"Okay, sheesh you sound like my mother" Moon told her.

Mist kept her eyes on the road, until they reached the institute. Mist parked the car and helped Moon out of the car, Moon almost fell right out of the car as she opened the door. Moon's arm was around Mist's neck as they reached the doorway. Mist rang the doorbell and saw Storm in front of her.

"My dear whatever happened t-"

"I need to see the professor at once!" Mist told Storm. Storm let her and Moon inside. Mist walked into the professor's office, with Moon.

"Mist? Moon? What are you doing here?" He asked

"When I came home I saw Moon on the floor, she said something was inside her, I looked inside and saw something, I think you should take a look" Mist explained

The professor nodded and wheeled up to Moon, he put his hands next to her head, in a few seconds he put his hands down.

"Oh dear, it seems that Moon has something inside her called the Dark phoenix, its a very dark creature, I cannot do anything right now since it has taken over most of her system,"

"Then what do we do?" Mist asked

"I could put up some blocks in her mind, it would slow down the process, but thats all I can do. leave her here for the night, come back after school and pick her up."

Mist nodded and gave the tired Moon over to the professor, then she stormed out of the building and back to the jeep. She put they keys in the slot and looked at the institute, then she looked back and turned the keys and drove off towards home. She walked inside and into her room, she threw her leather jacket on the bed and walked into Pietro's room and climbed into his bed.

Bobby climbed through Mist's window carrying flowers, he waited a while but she didn't come in, he walked out of her room and into all the other rooms, later he opened Pietro's room, he found her and Pietro, in bed. He froze the flowers and dropped them, making them crash against the floor. Mist and Pietro woke up.

"How could you?" Bobby asked

All Mist could say was "I warned you"

Pietro got up and punched Bobby in the nose, making it bleed. Bobby ran out the window and ran away, tears coming down his face.

Mist walked towards the institute to bring Moon back, she had just finished school and she was worried about her friend, she opened the door and turned the defenses off, she went into the nursing center or whatever they called it, she didn't really care right now, she opened the door and saw the professor and Moon.

"Oh, your here, well here's Moon, but I warn you, if she gets angry it could unleash the darkness inside her," The professor warned

"Yeah yeah, see you Chuck" Mist replied.

She grabbed Moon and helped her up, they walked out of the institute and in front of the gate, Mist teleported Moon and herself to the BH house, Mist set the sleeping Moon on her bed, she went into the kitchen and grabbed some ice, she saw Pietro leaning against the door frame.

"Moon back?" He asked her

"Yeah, the professor told me that if she gets angry it would unleash the darkness inside her, I am a little worried" She replied, though she hated to admit it.

Pietro walked behind her and held her waist, and whispered into her ear, "Don't worry, she will be fine"

Mist stood there "I should give her the ice" Mist told him, Pietro nodded and let her go, she went into Moon's room and set the ice on her forehead, she walked out and Mist sat there, watching her friend hoping she would be okay.

Mist woke up, it was a Friday, she went into her friends room, Moon lay on her bed, awake. Mist decided to skip school and take care of her friend.

"What day is it?" Moon asked

"Friday" Mist replied, Moon sat up

"Oh no! I forgot I have a date with Bobby today, we are going to the movies,"

"Really? I'm going also, with Pietro" Mist said.

Mist and Pietro arrived at the movies, they sat in the middle, Mist saw Moon with Bobby, they watched the movie, Mist lay her head on Pietro's shoulder, Mist watched as Bobby and Moon were watching the movie, Moon was drinking her pop, and Bobby was eating his popcorn. Pietro looked at Mist, he took his hands and brushed them through her hair, making Mist look into his eyes, she got closer to him and kissed him softly, Bobby looked back and saw Mist kissing Pietro, he yawned and put his arm around Moon. Moon just looked at him, then back at the screen. Later when the movie was almost over, Bobby looked at Moon, and Moon was looking at him, Bobby leaned closer, Moon had her pop in her hands, then she spilled it over Bobby.

"Sorry, I can't do this right now, since its our first date" then Moon ran out of the theater, Mist and Pietro were laughing, Bobby looked back and glared at them, then he stalked out of the theater,

"Thats my girl" Mist laughed,

Somewhere on earth

"Come! Apocalypse! You are back, and stronger than ever before!" Mist's father yelled, then a portal opened and Apocalypse stepped out. It was time for his revenge.


	9. Chapter 9

Mist was walking in the hallways of Bayville high school, she was heading to the washroom, but she saw Pietro, and Bobby. Bobby was walking up to her but Mist was too fast for him, she walked in front of Pietro, grabbed his shirt and pulled him close and kissed him, he kissed her back, Mist saw from the corner of her eye was Bobby, his hands were fists and they were blue. She grinned and kissed Pietro more, then she headed into the washroom. When she came out Pietro was heading for class, but Bobby was staring at her, he walked closer as she walked back farther, until she hit a wall and Bobby kissed her, she pushed him back and he fell down, but he got back up.

"If you wont love me then I will kiss you until you love me"

Mist kept pushing him back until she had to yell "Pietro!" Pietro heard her cry and he zipped down the hallway, he saw Bobby getting closer to Mist, but she kept pushing him back. Bobby stood back up but was pushed down by Pietro. They started to fight, Mist was right behind Pietro, then the principal came and broke them up, once Bobby and the principal left, Mist saw Pietro's hands, or rather fists. Mist touched his fists, he looked back at her. Mist opened his fists and held his hand, she smiled and he smiled back.

Mist stared into his eyes. The man that cared, the man that showed her loyalty to her and only her, the man that she could stare into for an eternity, the man that she loved, the man that told her that she was the only one for him, the man that would protect her, the man that showed her the light, the man that showed her her new life ahead of her, the man that joked around with her.

They walked back to class, Pietro with his arm around Mist.

Mist was watching T.V. she sighed, she knew Pietro was in the shower, Lance was in his room sleeping, Moon was reading, Pyro and Claire were kissing in Claire's room, Wanda was hexing Toad for breaking down her door, Blob was eating all of their food. Mist sat up and walked upstairs, she saw Moon sitting on the floor reading a book. Then Mist heard the water from the shower stop, she watched as Pietro walked out, she felt herself drooling. He tried to impress her and it worked, his hair was perfectly smoothed out, he had a white towel over his waist, only his chest was showing, he was a little damp, Mist ran up to him and kissed him softly on the cheek, then she ran into her room and opened her door a bit so she could watch him more, Moon was staring at Pietro, even she was impressed. Mist giggled and closed her door.

Later that night, Mist lay on her bed, she was bored, then she got an idea, she widened her eyes and grabbed her dark brown leather jacket. As she was walking out she yelled.

"I'm going out, be back later"

She grabbed Lance's keys and stole his jeep, she drove for a while until she saw New York city, she sighed and went down a very familiar street. She parked in a very familiar driveway, and she rang a very familiar doorbell. She waited and saw Victoria open the door, she wore a big t-shirt and pj bottoms, her toothbrush was in her mouth with toothpaste and she had the phone on her shoulder, her sister dropped open her mouth, which caused her toothbrush to fall out and onto the floor.

"Mist!?"

Mist smiled "The one and only, how you doin' sis?"

She hugged her older sister and Tori hugged back.

"I'm great, where did you go?"

"Can I come in? Its kinda cold out here."

Her sister let her in, Mist sat on the couch and Victoria went to get her a drink. When she came back she held 2 drinks, Victoria sat down.

"Well, ever since I went to the movies, _someone_ grabbed me and pushed me off a skyscraper, when I was falling I started to levitate off the ground, then I wished I was home, and I appeared here, then I figured out I was a mutant. I grabbed my stuff and ran away, I then saw a guy named Magneto, he helped me to control my powers, he said that I had the power to do anything I desired. After a week he sent me to the Brotherhood, which is a group of mutant teens, Pietro, Lance, Wanda, Blob, Toad, and Pyro were the original members. Later I found out that Moon had joined the X-men which is another group of mutants, she had the power to control any source of energy. Later Moon was possessed by something called the dark phoenix, I don't know what it is, but it is very dangerous. Anyways, we fought, later I was able to shut down the phoenix for a while, then she joined the Brotherhood, now we have Pietro, me, Wanda, Lance, Blob, Toad, Moon, Pyro, and Claire, Claire is a mutant that can turn invisible, Pietro is the leader and has fast feet, Lance can make Avalanches and much more, Wanda can control probability, Blob cannot be moved, Toad has toad like powers, Pyro can manipulate fire." Mist explained

"Really? That sounds interesting, so you still single?" she teased

Mist smiled "Not anymore, I am with Pietro Maximoff"

Tori's eyes widened. "Really? From the strong tough, single girl? I find that hard to believe"

"Its true, so what has happened here?"

"Nothing much, Thorn is as annoying as usual, but, we have gotten this letter, I don't know who it's from," she stood up and went into the kitchen and came back with a note, Mist recognized the writing, she had made it up when she was 8 years old, on the front it said: Hello my Children From your father.

**Oooo. Yeah I'm weird, the only reason I like stalker Bobby is because he makes the story interesting and I hate him (JK I don't actually hate him (Well maybe in this story but thats it)) So pls review, I always send a message back because it shows how much I like your reviews**


	10. Chapter 10

It read:

_Hello, my children, I am writing this because I wanted to say goodbye, as you are reading this I am letting Apocalypse into our time, I know only you can read this Mist and I wanted to say, you can't stop me. I always knew you would be just like me, and I was right._

_ -Your beloved father, Hunter Fang_

Mist stood up alert.

"I am sorry Victoria, but I must go, it is really urgent"

Victoria nodded. "Alright, goodbye and come visit us again sometime"

Mist walked out and hopped into the car, she drove as fast as she could, breaking the speed limit, but no police cars were around. She parked the car in front of the boarding house, she ran inside and saw everyone in the kitchen.

"We have to go, now! As we speak my father is letting Apocalypse into our time, he will destroy us all!" She yelled. As soon as she finished everyone had their jaws wide open. They all scurried to the jeep. Lance took the drivers seat this time. He backed out slowly and drove. Under the speed limit.

"Lance hurry up!" Pietro nagged

Mist looked out, then she felt a strong pain in her stomach, she cried in pain. Everyone but lance looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Pietro asked.

"I don't know, I just had this pain in my stomach for some reason" Mist explained

Wanda looked at her surprised, Moon tilted her head,

"A pain?" Claire asked

"It felt like a kick in my stomach"

Claire widened her eyes and looked away, Mist had the feeling that she knew something that she wasn't going to tell her. Pietro looked at her concerned, Blob looked confused as always, Lance still had his eyes on the road, Claire whispered something to Pyro and his eyes widened, Toad just ate a fly.

"Where are we going anyways?" Mist asked trying to change the subject.

"The mansion" Lance replied. "We should tell the X-men, we can't go on our own"

Mist nodded and looked out the window.

Mist rang the doorbell, Wolverine opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" he growled

Mist checked her pockets and gave him the letter.

"Its from my father, I think you should read it" Mist snarled

Wolverine took the letter and read it, he showed no signs of fright, but Mist could sense he was pretty scared.

"What kind of father would do that! I can't believe your related to that psycho"

"Yeah, yeah I get it all the time he's a pain in the butt, he killed my mother, ran away, tried to kidnap me not long ago, he constantly threatens me, nothing new here, can you just let Chuck know already?" Mist told him. Wolverine just scowled and left for a few seconds then he came back.

"Alright, we're going, why don't you and your buddies come with us in the X-jet." Wolverine told her. Mist looked back and saw Pietro nod.

"Alright" Mist said.

Mist sat in the X-jet and looked out a window, Bobby was staring and her and she glared at him which made him look away. Mist looked down at her belly. What was wrong, she could sense something.... inside her, but she didn't no what, she began to worry. Pietro was on his cell phone talking to Magneto, then he hung up,

"He's going"

Mist nodded and looked out the window and saw they were close to Egypt. She sighed, she looked behind her and saw Claire.

"Hey Claire! Whats up?" Mist asked

"Nothing much, I was just thinking of a friend of mine."

"Who?"

"Her name's McKenzie, she's also a mutant, she can control fire, diamonds and steel I haven't seen her for a while."

"I have a feeling that you might see her again for some reason" Mist replied.

They reached Egypt soon, Mist laughed as Lance held his hand over his mouth.

"No very fond of flying?"

Mist stood and saw those familiar orbs of metal, Mist saw as Magneto got out of one of them.

"Lets go"

**The end! (So far) Just to put something straight, I do not own McKenzie, CloudyNK owns her, she will appear in later chapters (Maybe in the 3 sequel I'm thinking) Well tell me how this chapter was, love reviews (As long as they aren't mean) so pls review, tell me how you are doing, whatever, I will send you back a message saying thank you, like I always do.**


End file.
